


The Little Things

by Lunardeityastrid



Series: Trumpets On The Battlefield [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Batlantern - Freeform, Fluff, Historical References, M/M, Worry, bomber pilot, bruce's pov, field medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: “I’ve got a job here, Hal. I can’t leave my post.” Bruce almost wanted to sound apologetic. But this was war, he had responsibilities. He knew what would happen if he left his post. Not only would he be in trouble with the Major but he would risk the lives of these men.“Okay but I just want you to come out to the hangar real quick.”“Hal-”“I want to show you something,” Hal said, not taking no for an answer. The flyboy rarely did, anyways.”Does it help if I tell you it’s a medical emergency and that you’re my favorite medic on duty?”
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Trumpets On The Battlefield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Little Things

Bruce had settled down at the desk towards the back of the medical tent, away from the cots that littered the area. A yawn parted his lips, letting him know that this would be his longest night of the week. After a bomber crew came back, nearly shot out of the sky by flak, Bruce and other medics jumped to their rescue. It meant pulling them out of the flaming b-17, assessing their wounds; most of them minor, and working on the worst of the worst wounds. The Captain and Co-pilot took the worst hits from the flak. Bruce considered it a miracle they brought it back to base; though the crash landing was almost expected. They couldn’t be transported until morning. The other medic was already out on a transport. Right now, the Captain and Co-Pilot were asleep. When they woke, Bruce would have to administer the next round of morphine and possibly change their bandages. It was the most Bruce could do with his field training.

He propped his feet up, finally noticing the blood and soot on his uniform. He sighed a bit, knowing this wasn’t new. The medic often kept changes of clothes but he could no longer see the point in changing. If another pilot came in, it would be a repeat staining his next uniform until he could take them to be cleaned.

Rest was almost a thing of the past. Between the rush of patients and nightmares, it wasn’t easy. War wasn’t a beautiful thing. And Bruce had seen just about every ugly thing it had to offer. 

Bruce nodded off for a few minutes. The amber lighting and the howl of the wind outside was the quiet from home that he missed. The wind reminded him of Jersey, of his empty mansion that overlooked the hillside. That was peace. He wondered why he volunteered for service after all, something about his life needing a purpose. His sleep was short-lived as the tent flap rushed open. Bootcamp in him, almost made him jump to his feet, ready to salute until he saw Hal gesturing otherwise.

“You cooped up in here all night?” Hal leaned on the desk, smiling softly. Bruce could almost smell his cigar smoke trailing behind him. Bruce knew if Hal could smell anything off him, it would be all the rationed coffee the base had available.

“I’m on watch.” 

“Hmm,” Hal hummed as he turned around to look at the sleeping men. It was as if the same pilots, like Hal, being injured didn’t bother him. Surely he knew some of them. Didn’t all pilots know each other? Maybe in the same way Bruce once knew all the men in his company during his time in Germany.”There’s no chance I can get you to leave?” 

“I’ve got a job here, Hal. I can’t leave my post.” Bruce almost wanted to sound apologetic. But this was war, he had responsibilities. He knew what would happen if he left his post. Not only would he be in trouble with the Major but he would risk the lives of these men.

“Okay but I just want you to come out to the hangar real quick.” 

“Hal-” 

“I want to show you something,” Hal said, not taking no for an answer. The flyboy rarely did, anyways.”Does it help if I tell you it’s a medical emergency and that you’re my favorite medic on duty?” 

Bruce wanted to sigh but he found his lips twitching at that comment.”Is it?” 

Hal shrugged.”Sort of. Come on, you can take a look and see.” 

Bruce smiled as he got up. The wicker chair squeaking softly. It was his fault for falling in love with a flyboy but Hal was practically beaming as he watched Bruce get to his feet, tossing his medic pack over his shoulder. He snagged the medic’s hand, leading him out of the tent. 

Sometimes Bruce wondered how Hal stayed so optimistic with the world at war, how he always brightened up everyone else's day on base. Hal would often pop by the medic’s tent to visit with other pilots, to tell them that the work they were doing had some effect. He would share the day’s bombing route and talk about the new escort they had. Famed stories of the Red Tails would often get any pilot back on his feet. Maybe it was because Hal didn’t see the things Bruce had. Even before being posted to the British Base outside of London, Bruce had been in the thick combat against Germany. He dealt with scavenging supplies off of other soldiers, not having the necessary supplies to save them on the field, and of course heavy gunfire. It was almost easy to say this base was a walk in the park. Any supply he needed was stocked. The food was hot and well, the company wasn’t too bad. 

The hangar came into view. Bruce looked past Hal to see some members of The Martini, Hal’s B-17 named in honor of his late father, littered around the engine of a scrapped p-51. A bit of panic surged through Bruce thinking a mechanic had gotten hurt. He felt for his pack as a natural response. 

“Found a medic,” Hal said to his crew. Garner, Rayner, and Stewart looked to Bruce, almost with relief on their faces. Whatever they were looking after until Hal came back must have stayed in a stable condition. They took Hal’s return with Bruce as a cue to leave. Probably back to a poker game; they liked to bet their month’s pay amongst each other.

“What happened?” Bruce asked in a hushed tone. Whatever it was, he wished Hal would have said something when he came for him. What if he needed more supplies than the ones he carried on him? Then he heard it. The soft meows filled the hangar. Kittens, maybe a few days old, tabby orange in color, moved around their mother. Unlike her kittens, she was dark gray in color.

“One hell of a place to make a home, right?” Hal wove his fingers through Bruce’s as they looked in at the kittens. Someone, Hal, Bruce figured, had brought in a bowl of milk and some of their rationed dinner to the mother. 

It was such a small thing and yet Bruce found himself smiling. He wasn’t a vet but they all looked healthy. No doubt Hal being their primary caretaker. He could see Hal taking care of the cat, feeding her before he left for missions, and then when he returned. Maybe even talking to her at night before he went to bed. Compared to what Bruce had seen earlier, this made him thankful. Reminded him of the world that was still alive outside of this base. Bruce responded by squeezing Hal’s hand.”I bet you were feeding her all along.”

“I named her too. Avro, after the Lancaster bomber.” Hal said matter-of-factly. 

Bruce chuckled. And Hal watched him, he studied the deep lines that formed from his laughter.

“I thought you needed to see this.”Hal paused. Bruce looked at him expecting more to follow. Hal did follow through, just not looking at him.”I worry about you being alone in that tent. I mean, I’m not a medic but I know you’ve seen a lot. And all of that gets burned into your eyelids. You need some good memories in there too.” 

“You shouldn’t be worried about me, Hal. You have bigger things to worry about than me.” 

“Well, I consider you one of those things.” Hal caught Bruce’s gaze and smiled a bit, his brown eyes shining.” I love you, you know.”

Bruce smiled. He found it hard to say it back, worried that one day he’d be hugging Hal’s body or being the one to write the letter home. What would he have said about Hal then? A mission gone wrong. A pilot lost in the clouds. Sometimes he thought he was saving himself the heartache. But it was something they could discuss another time. Hal would shoot down all those worries. Bruce learned it was something Hal did best; Hal knew no fear. A quality Bruce loved deeply. He kissed Hal’s cheek briefly before squatting down to the purring cat. 

“You plan on keeping them around base?”

“I’ll have to convince Major Pennyworth they’re good for morale.” Hal had followed in suit, squatting down beside him.

“I’m sure he’ll let you. You’re his top pilot. I give them a clean bill of health.” Hal snickered at that. Bruce petted Avro but didn’t get up yet. He leaned his head against Hal’s shoulder.”Thank you for this.” 

“For what?” 

For everything. For loving me. For showing me that there’s more to our situation. For being my calm in this storm. Bruce wanted to say all of it but he didn’t. He shook his head, smiling.”Diverting my attention. I better get back, though” 

“I'll come with you and keep you company tonight.” 

Bruce didn’t argue. Hal lived without guilt, Bruce just had to learn to do the same. Pilots could never live with a word unsaid or a risk not taken. Any day could be their last. Bruce was stuck thinking he had died with every soldier he couldn’t save. They walked from the hangar back to the medical tent, talking about what other plane related names Hal had given the kittens. One of the kittens was given the name Warhawk. Bruce wondered if Hal would go with something a bit normal or at least let him name one.

War was hell, but Bruce was beginning to notice the small things. They made it a bit more manageable.

**Author's Note:**

> (I have so many War one-shots to write...I've just got so many ideas. I can't, for the life of me, remember what inspired this one. Maybe I will later on.)
> 
> I am still on a history binge! Also also...This shows some of Bruce's thoughts much like if I rewrite WMDT from his pov. Which I don't know how interesting that would be. I might just try my hand at it tonight and see. 😅 (I guess that this is sort of a teaser for it?)
> 
> Thank you for reading!😊💖


End file.
